


Wisteria

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Riding, b_ftaq, reverse riding?, sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: Youngjae wants Jackson to follow coco on Ig, but he's still mad about coco eating his pet plant, Bob. How can Youngjae make it up to him?
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Wisteria

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first Jackjae so pls be gentle with me :)
> 
> Ps. the title is a purple flower, i went with a purple aesthetic when i posted this on twt. 
> 
> Subs who are here for jjp, i'm sorry :/ im not done Hot Flush yet so pls wait a little longer. Try out some Jackjae in the meantime??

Youngjae glances over to where Jackson is lounging on the couch. “Hyung…” He waits until he has Jackson’s full attention to continue his sentence. “Why aren’t you following coco on ig?”

“Uhhhh…” Jackson stalls, he wasn’t expecting to be interrogated tonight when Youngjae had invited him over for dinner earlier. “Coco has an instagram?” He runs a hand through his hair and scratches at the back of his neck. _ Since when does coco have an instagram and why do I have to follow it? _ He thinks to himself.

“Yes. You should follow her.” Youngjae says as he reclines further onto the couch and looks back to the tv. Jackson studies how the lights from the tv shift across the planes of his face and highlight the glow in his eyes. He doesn’t really know what to say in response to his request. 

“Hmm.” He thinks, “If I did that, it would be like a betrayal to Bob.” He says finally and waits to see what Youngjae has to say to that.

“Huh?” Youngjae lets out, barely listening. His eyes are still glued to whatever late night program or drama is playing.

“Bob?” Jackson blinks at Youngjae with attitude.

“Oh,” Youngjae laughs and smacks Jackson’s chest after realizing what they’re talking about, “right, your plant, Bob.”

“You didn’t even remember Bob.” he gasps dramatically. “And coco never apologized for eating him either.” 

“Sorry sorry sorry sorry,” Youngjae placates Jackson as he laughs “but, Bob is a plant.” 

Jackson’s jaw drops. “And Coco is a dog. Why do I have to follow her on ig?” he crosses his strong arms across his chest and Youngjae’s eyes briefly flit down to them.

“Ok, you’re still mad about this, I’ll make it up to you.” He says decisively.

Youngjae gets up and heads into another room. 

“Where are you going?” Jackson asks, confused as to whether hes supposed to follow or wait here. His answer comes quickly as Youngjae walks back into the room, his cock hanging out from under his long t-shirt.

“Youngjae?” Jackson asks in confusion, trying to keep his eyes from looking back down at all the exposed pale skin that he doesn’t normally see.

“Take off your pants!” Yougnjae yells enthusiastically, pointing at his legs with the bottle of lube in his hand.

“What?!” Jackson exclaims, grabbing onto his waistband to protect himself.

Youngjae gets on his knees in front of Jackson and wrestles his hands away so he can pull down his zipper and then his pants. Jackson yelps as Youngjae pulls his pants down  _ so strongly  _ that he slides off the couch and onto the floor. He scrambles back up onto the couch while Youngjae pops open the lube.

Youngjae opens the lube and quickly squirts some into one hand. That one goes behind him to rub at his hole and his other pulls Jackson’s cock into a standing position. He licks under the head first before slipping it into his mouth. Jackson’s cock quickly hardens despite his minor protests and Youngjae’s slippery fingers scissor rapidly as he tries to open himself up for Jackson’s cock. 

Jackson is already moaning and groaning, and his cock looks so good that Youngjae can’t wait. He’ll be fine even if there’s a little burn as he sinks down on it, or if he’s sore tomorrow. Youngjae stands up and turns around. He places one hand on the sofa next to Jackson’s thigh to steady himself and lowers himself down onto Jackson’s cock. 

Youngjae groans as he sinks all the way down onto Jackson’s cock and hangs his head. He takes a few seconds to get used to the stretch and then starts to bounce on his cock.

Youngjae almost gets carried away as Jackson’s delicious moans almost distract him from his purpose.

He puts his hand out, “Give me your phone.” 

Jackson doesn’t respond at first, trying to fuck up into Youngjae as hard as he can.

“Phone.” He says expectantly until Jackson finally fishes it out from his pants without stopping and hands it to him. 

Youngjae carefully types coco’s ig username into the search bar on the app with one hand. 

B is first in the middle of the keyboard, then 2 presses of the far key to find the underscore. Another easy letter in the middle of the keyboard, F, then a little bit of a stretch up to T. His sweaty hand slips as his thumb reaches for the letter A and he presses the wrong letter.

“Ah fuck.” Youngjae curses as he presses the delete key twice by accident when Jackson fucks up into him.

“Later.” Jackson grunts out as he grabs the phone from him and throws it onto the couch next to them. He wraps his arms tight around Youngjae’s waist and thrusts up into him rapidly. 

“Oh fuck.” Youngjae braces himself on Jackson’s arms and just holds on for the ride.

“I’m almost-” Jackson stutters. “Pull on your cock. I’m gonna cum.” He grits out and tries to thrust upwards to rub against Youngjae in the right spot everytime. Youngjae wraps a hand around his own cock and jerks it a few times before cumming all over the floor. 

It only takes a few more thrusts for Jackson to cum, pulling out halfway so it splatters all over his ass.

Youngjae pants as he falls back into the circle of Jackson’s arms. He leans back and relaxes against his hyung’s muscular chest. The vibrations echo through him as Jackson laughs and says “I can’t believe it was that important to you.”

Youngjae feels like a rock has lodged itself in his throat. He doesn’t manage to say anything back but snorts as he thinks to himself,  _ yea, that's why I did this. _

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: Coco's ig name is b_ftaq and youngjae came up with it by typing coco in the username bar with coco's paws.
> 
> I'd love to hear ur thoughts on how I did in the comments below or at [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic but beware most of my stuff is jjp related but i do have some 2youngk and keanubeom coming in the future)


End file.
